


Turned

by 83protonmess



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M, Simon is good at getting consent, au where Simon isn't dating maia, he respects boundaries, oh well, short af, slightly genophobic bat, there's more sex in this than I planned, this is my first time writing smut on my own, variation on 2x18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 05:25:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19717105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/83protonmess/pseuds/83protonmess
Summary: Simon goes to visit Bat after he Turns back. They can't deny their feelings for each other.





	Turned

Bat was miserable. He had no idea what was going on, or why a few men and women had handcuffed him to a chair, bleeding, or why the paramedics never came. All he knew was that he was viciously attacked by some huge feral dog, was taken to a boat basin, handcuffed to a chair, and abandoned. He woke up naked, out of the restraints, and with huge claw marks on his chest.  
“What the hell happened?” he muttered, as he searched for something to cover himself with, just in case anybody decided to come back. He kind of wished that one guy, Simon, would come back. Even half-unconscious and gasping for air, he noticed that Simon was the most patient of the bunch, even though he had such a frazzled demeanor. Bat found that cute, anyway.  
Now, the person he was with? Maia? He didn’t understand what she meant when she said: “I’ve been through this same thing.” Had she also been attacked by a dog? Maybe that’s why she had those massive marks on her neck. The handcuffs? That was still strange and unexplainable. Suddenly, a word from last night flashed in Bat’s brain.  
Werewolf.  
No, that’s impossible. He couldn’t have turned into a werewolf. Those don’t exist. Yet, why did he gradually start to remember breaking out of the restraints, his hands turning into gnarled paws, his arms turning furry? From where did he hear a howl? Did it not echo along the walls of the boat basin?  
The horror of the realization caused Bat to open his mouth to scream but have a loud sob come out instead. He sat under a duvet sobbing, at the side of the bed, and stayed there for the rest of the night. He cried himself to sleep. When dreams came, they were of Simon. And the word werewolf. He could’ve sworn that last night, he saw fangs coming out of Simon’s mouth. Normal people don’t have fangs, he reasoned. But Simon’s so cute, he wouldn’t mind it even if Simon turned out to be a vampire or something crazy like that.  
\--------------------------------------********-----------------------------  
Simon couldn’t stop thinking about Bat. Maia and he had found him bloodied and bruised, but Bat still managed to remain attractive. He seemed soft and sweet, not even in the same realm as any girl, even Clary. Simon wanted to get to know him better, listen to music with him, play for him.  
“Somebody should go check on Bat”, Maia suggested.  
“I’ll go”, Simon immediately jumped up and volunteered.  
“Are you sure?”, she asked. “He might not be completely turned back yet.”  
“I’ll risk it.”  
Simon walked back to the boat basin, thinking about Bat, thinking about what could be. Could anything be? He arrived and cautiously opened the door, He walked in quietly to find Bat curled up in the duvet, sitting on the floor. Simon was impressed with the little he saw of Bat. Paired with that sweet, innocent disposition. Simon was moaning quietly in his head.  
“Hey, Bat.”  
“Simon, isn’t it?”  
“Yeah. Hey, I know you’re scared, but I’m here to help you through it.”  
“I am scared, and confused as to what happened.”  
“Suffice it to say, you’re a werewolf now.”  
“I think I’ve made my peace with that by now.”  
“Look, Bat. Hear me out. I think you’re really cute, and I want to get to know you better.”  
“Simon, I was about to tell you the exact same thing! Sit with me, won’t you?”  
Simon felt a boner happening. Bat could sense it.  
“I see you have a bit of a problem there.”  
“Oh shit! I didn’t mean for you to see that! Oh my g--”  
“I get your intentions now, and you should know that I’m a tiny bit scared of sex, among...other things.”  
“That’s perfectly alright! I’m not forcing you to do a thing, of course”, Simon reassured.  
“Then again,'' mused Bat while thinking it over, “I might not see you again, or be in a situation like this again.”  
“Are you absolutely sure you want to do this, Bat?”  
“Absolutely. Let’s do it.”  
Simon got up and started taking off his clothes while Bat slowly pulled the duvet off of himself. Simon stopped at his boxers, boner still there and very noticeable. Bat stood in front of Simon completely naked, and Simon’s dick was painfully hard. He grabbed Bat’s face into his hands, and passionately kissed him. He continued this while Bat reached down to his boxers, pulled them down, and threw them across the room. Simon started stroking Bat’s dick, and Bat moaned into his mouth. Bat started kissing down from Simon’s mouth. First stop was the neck, then leaving a trail of kisses stopping at the next stop, the abs. He also paid special attention to the pecs.  
“My god, Simon. You’re so fucking ripped.”  
“I mean, not that ripped, but certainly more than before I was a vampire.”  
Bat licked him all over his chest and Simon moaned loudly. Now it was Simon’s turn to kiss in other places than the lips. He left kisses over every square centimeter of Bat’s chest and then proceeded to the dick. Simon stroked the very tip of the dick, the most sensitive spot. Having been on the bed this entire time, both of them 69ed and slowly sucked each other’s dicks. They came all over the bed, and all Simon wanted to do afterward was to hold this soft, wonderful wolf in his arms forever.


End file.
